Clockwork Concierge
The Clockwork Concierge is a boss in The Messenger. He is a large flying robot that tends to the Elemental Skylands and is known as a butler superstar. The Clockwork Concierge is fought at the end of the Elemental Skylands while Ninja is riding on Manfred. Profile Appearance The Clockwork Concierge is a massive green-gray humanoid robot, entirely composed of metal parts. He has a singular eye, like a cyclops, and in places of legs is a green-gray propeller with a yellow center and white tips. The propeller is attached to the bottom of his body so he can fly around in the sky. The Clockwork Concierge wears a top hat with a yellow top, orange-brown mid-section, and a yellow brim. The yellow top part of the hat is lined with green-gray studs. The orange-brown mid-section of the hat has a frontal grill. During the boss fight, the inside of the grill changes color like there's a fire burning within. On his face is a white mustache that connects to white sideburns. The sideburns lead up to his ears, and the ears are composed of two round cylindrical shapes, large and small; the flat side of the large cylinder is attached to the side of his head. He wears a yellow monocle over his singular eye, and in the center of his eye is an orange dot with a small black pupil. Two white eyebrows either point up, down, or remain horizontal to represent different emotions. His lower body is large and rotund. He wears an orange vest with a white cravat. On his belly is a large green-gray partitioned rectangle with three yellow-rimmed windows that line down the middle of his body like buttons. The windows open up like doors to reveal orange-brown cannons that shoot out black cannonballs during the boss fight. The lower half of his body is white, with a green-gray side panel that is normally closed but opens up to release Space Shooter Baisc Enemies during the boss fight, and later on, the Key of Symbiosis. He has two yellow block-ish shoulders with orange circles at the front that open up to shoot out rockets. An orange coil leaves the shoulders and wraps a few times around his skinny green-gray arms and lead into his hands. His green-gray fingers are skinny miniature cannons, and tiny cannonballs are released from the fingertips during the boss fight. His elbows, wrists, and fingertips are yellow. As Ninja uses Manfred to attack Clockwork Concierge, various parts of Clockwork Concierge will break and emit a black smoke due to the damage. After Ninja deals enough damage to Clockwork Concierge, Clockwork Concierge's chest compartment opens up to reveal a hollow cavity with a mechanical heart pumping. In the background of Clockwork Concierge's chest is a series of pipes and gears. On the floor is a pile of black cannonballs of various sizes. And near the ground attached to the wall of his chest cavity is a totally normal human-sized red fire extinguisher. Personality The Clockwork Concierge is a haughty robot whose top priority is catering to the skylands and keeping them in balance. When the situation calls for it, he is polite and considerate, such as when Ninja and Manfred break the Clockwork Concierge free from the demon spell. He shows his gratitude by gifting Ninja with the Key of Symbiosis. The Clockwork Concierge values eloquent vocabulary, speaking in a fanciful manner and deciding that Manfred's first butler-in-training lesson should be grammar-related. Boss Fight In order to access Clockwork Concierge's main weakpoint, the mechanical heart, Ninja must first deplete the health of the head and the three body cannons. The three body cannons are only vulnerable while they are firing cannonballs. After a body cannon is depleted, it stops firing cannonballs. Normal Pattern If neither the head or three body cannons are completely depleted, Clockwork Concierge does his normal attack pattern. He cycles between shooting shoulder rockets, shooting large black cannonballs from his three body cannons, and shooting tiny black cannonballs from his fingertips. Rockets and cannons fill the screen, and Ninja must destroy the projectiles with Manfred's fireballs or dodge them to avoid taking damage. On a cooldown of 15 seconds, shooting Clockwork Concierge's head will cause six Space Shooter Baisc Enemies to be emitted from Clockwork Concierge's body. The six Space Shooter Baisc Enemies form a column along the middle of the screen before shooting out horizontally to the left. If Clockwork Concierge's side panel is completely depleted, then Space Shooter Baisc Enemies do not spawn. After the side panel is completely depleted, it regenerates to full health after 30 seconds. Head Defeated, Cannons Alive If the head is fully depleted but some body cannons are still alive, the shoulder rockets and fingertip cannonballs stop firing, but the body cannons fire off an endless stream of large cannonballs. Clockwork Concierge's body bobs up above the screen, where his head leaves view. After some amount of time, the body bobs back down. He continues to bob up and down in intervals. Cannons Defeated, Head Alive If all three body cannons are fully depleted but the head is still alive, Clockwork Concierge fires an endless barrage of shoulder rockets and fingertip cannonballs. Head and Cannons Defeated If the head and three body cannons are fully depleted, Clockwork Concierge's chest compartment opens up to reveal his mechanical heart, the true weakpoint. Ninja hops off of Manfred and enters the chest compartment for normal combat. After 8 seconds passes or 17 damage is dealt to Clockwork Concierge, Ninja is forced away from the chest compartment by a blast of electricity, the chest compartment closes, and Clockwork Concierge's head and cannons completely regenerate to full health. Clockwork Concierge returns to his normal attack pattern. The mechanical heart cannot be damaged by Manfred's fireballs, only by Ninja. Interestingly enough, Ninja can directly damage Clockwork Concierge's side panel during this segment. Main Story After Ninja frees Manfred from a block of ice in Glacial Peak, Manfred takes him to the Elemental Skylands. Manfred explains that the Demon King corrupted the Clockwork Concierge, so he needs Ninja's help to handle the situation. The shield generators in the skylands give Clockwork Concierge invincibility, so Manfred flies and drops Ninja off at Air Skyland, Earth Skyland, Water Skyland, and Fire Skyland, and Ninja disables the generator in each region. After Ninja disables the final generator in Fire Skyland, he rides Manfred to face the Clockwork Concierge in a sky battle. During the battle, the Clockwork Concierge shoots many cannonballs and rockets at the duo. Ninja and Manfred defeat the Clockwork Concierge, which brings the Clockwork Concierge back to his normal senses. Clockwork Concierge is completely confused about his current location, expresses his dissatisfaction, and states that he must immediately return to his skylands. Manfred reassures the Clockwork Concierge to relax since he and Ninja actually broke the Concierge out of a demon spell. The Clockwork Concierge, now brought up to speed, thanks the two for their help and gifts them with the Key of Symbiosis, which materialized within the Clockwork Concierge's core after he spent centuries catering to the balance of the skylands. The Key of Symbiosis releases from the Clockwork Concierge's side panel and flies over to Ninja. The Clockwork Concierge asks if there's anything else he can help out with before he goes back to work. Manfred hesitantly attempts a few times to bring up something he wants to say, but is unable to express himself. Ninja finally interjects and explains that Manfred always wanted to be a butler and that the Clockwork Concierge is Manfred's hero. Manfred tells Ninja that it was uncool of him to mention that. But, the Clockwork Concierge asks for Manfred's name, and Manfred responds with "Manfred." The Clockwork Concierge contemplates the name for a moment and decides that Manfred has the perfect name for an apprentice. Manfred is quite happy, and the Clockwork Concierge informs Manfred to come back later for training. The Clockwork Concierge bids Manfred a farewell and wishes Ninja good luck on his quest. Picnic Panic :For the main article, see Picnic Panic. In Ninja Village, Ninja tells Ruxxtin that he plans to ask his friend, Manfred, to fly him to Voodkin Island. Ruxxtin counters, saying that it would ruin Manfred's internship with the Clockwork Concierge, which is not something a friend would do. ARG :For the main article, see ARG. On February 5, 2019, the Clockwork Concierge was sent to the official The Messenger Discord by The Archivist. The Clockwork Concierge mentioned a previously unknown location called "Clockwork Castle." On March 12, 2019, he was successfully recruited to the server, and he serves as a bot and a moderator for the server, where he occasionally chats with the Discord members. Trivia * After being defeated, Clockwork Concierge asks, "Who are you people and where is my hose?" This is a reference to a George Carlin sketch, where George Carlin asks, "Who are you people, and where is my horse?"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGWHY8vuzq4 Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Gallery ClockworkConcierge_HeadAndTurrets.png|Clockwork Concierge's head and various other body parts and projectiles' spritesheet. ClockworkConcierge_Body.png|Clockwork Concierge's body's spritesheet. ClockworkConcierge_Propeller.png|Clockwork Concierge's propeller's spritesheet. SpaceShooterBaiscEnemy 16.png|Space Shooter Baisc Enemy's spritesheet. Clockwork Concierge V0.jpg|Clockwork Concierge boss fight concept artwork. Clockwork Concierge Placeholder Artwork.png|Clockwork Concierge placeholder artwork. Clockwork Concierge Sketch.png|A sketch of Clockwork Concierge, by game artist, Jean-Luc Savard. References ru:Заводной привратник Category:ARG Category:Characters Category:Bosses